Certain types of furnaces combust small solid fuel particles such as pulverized coal in an interior area defined by the furnace. Typically, the fuel particles are entrained in a stream of fluid or gas, such as air or oxygen, in one or more conduits, such as a pipe. The fuel particles and the air stream are generally referred to as a “fuel stream.” The fuel conduits are typically coupled to a generally horizontally mounted nozzle assembly. The nozzle assembly is configured to accelerate the fuel stream therethrough and discharge the fuel stream into the interior area of the furnace. In some instances, the fuel stream enters the nozzle assembly asymmetrically. The asymmetric flow of the fuel stream into the nozzle assembly can create stagnant areas in which fuel particles accumulate into a pile. Typically, the stagnant areas are located at a bottom portion of the nozzle assembly which is adjacent to the inlet thereof. In certain situations, the fuel pile can ignite and burn. Such burning of the fuel pile can lead to uncontrolled overheating resulting in damage to the nozzle assembly and adjacent structures.